Carl Stopanek
Carl Stopanek, born Karel Stopanek, (2 June 1912 - 16 March 1992) was a Czech-Brunanter actor who appeared in numerous action and adventure films, most notably in roles as a villain or an anti-hero. Stopanek's most notable films include In Search of the Dead (1955), Gisbert (1960), The Fifth Column (1961) and Escape from Mermaid Island (1963). Later in his life, Stopanek entered politics with the Centre Democrats. In 1973, he received an Honorary Award at the Rosetown Film Festival, the first ever, for his lifetime achievements. Biography Early life Stopanek was born in Koningstad, the third child in his family. His father, František, migrated in Brunant in the late 1890's. Among his other jobs, František worked also as a cameraman and he was employed in the filming of The American West. Stopanek entered the army in 1933 and reached the rank of sergeant in 1940. During the German invasion, Stopanek was among the troops that set up headquarters in Egypt. He was secretly sent in Czechoslovakia and became a member of the national resistance. Acting career After the end of war, Stopanek moved to Prague and he soon got interested in acting. He had a few minor roles, before movin back to Koningstad in 1949. Stopanek's first Brunanter film came with Fabian Barthols' The Happy Street (1950). In 1955 he played in the successful comedy In Search of the Dead and a few years later he worked again with Barthols for The Three Days (1960). Stopanek's roles in Gisbert (1960) and The Fifth Column (1961) established him as a popular antagonist of his time. In 1963 Stopanek had perhaps his most renowned role, as David Tenneman in Paul Riesner's Escape from Mermaid Island. Stopanek went on to have numerous guest appearances in TV shows, most notably as Captain Loudmouth in the Monster Hospital series. In 1971, he announced that he wouldn't play in any other film. Nevertheless, he had a guest role in Deputy Sheriff, as a mute bounty hunter. Politics and later years In 1973, Stopanek entered politics, as a member of the Centre Democrats. Three years later, he was elected Koningstad City Council member and was re-elected once more. Stopanek was particularly concerned about the criminality in Inter District. He was also among those who proposed the establisment of a film festival in Koningstad, an idea on which the Koningstad Mediterranean Film Festival was based. Stopanek quit politics in 1985. Stopanek lived his final years in his appartment, in Inter District. He died from heart attack, while visiting his daughter in Newtown. Personal life Stopanek frequently called himself "Mr. Europe", due to his mixed ancestry. His father was Czech and his mother was German-Hungarian. Stopanek's paternal grandmother was born in Austria, while his paternal grandfather had distant relatives in modern-day Serbia. Stopanek was a good friend with James Gunn, with whom he co-starred in numerous movies, most notably The Three Days ''and ''Escape from Mermaid Island. Selected filmography Category:Actors Category:Politicians Category:Dead people Category:1912 births Category:Centre Democrats Category:Royal Guard personnel